


Hurtful Gags

by honeybee_motorcyles



Series: Starry, Starry Night [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, LGBT rights, M/M, mention of conversion therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_motorcyles/pseuds/honeybee_motorcyles
Summary: AU at the end of Safe, What if Wilson's prank wasn't harmless after all. This is Inspired by When Pranks Go Wrong by, In the House. Hilson Pre-slash. House/Wilson/Cuddy Friendship, ABUSE WARNING. R&R Completed 11-14-2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Pranks Go Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/528554) by In the House. 

Chapter 1

House and Wilson were walking down the corridor after House pulled the tick on Melinda's private area. When a loud wooden crack emanated throughout their ears. House fell down, and a heart-wrenching scream came from the floor.

Wilson, who was walking beside him was instantly alert. He bent down near House who was holding his right leg in agony. House's right hand was already purple.

There was a flurry of white coats approaching the diagnostician, while the oncologist stood to stun out of his mind. "It was just a harmless gag," Wilson said aloud.

Chase, who stood at the nurses' station, heard the commotion and ran. He saw his boss on the floor, and Wilson, looking regretful. "What happened?"

Wilson answered, his head bowed in shame. "I did it."

Chase looked at Wilson. "Wilson, what did you do?"

At this point, the gurney carrying House was wheeling him out to the emergency room.

"We were playing practical jokes on each other, like crazy. Last night he put my hand on hot water. I retaliated by sawing his cane while he slept." He was now crying. "I don't know what I was thinking, Chase. I am an idiot."

"Yes, you are," Chase said, while he ushered Wilson to an empty bench nearby. "Sit, we need to talk."

Wilson tried to protest by saying. "I need to see him, I need to make sure that…" He stood up.

Chase put a hand on his wrist, and said, "Wilson, please, we need to talk."

"What do you want from me, Chase? You want me to feel guilty about what I did to my best friend," my only friend? He added in his head. "Because, congratulations, I'm already am."

"No, I mean, Yes! You trip him, but why? You were with him during his injury, and after." Chase's voice sounded hollow to Wilson's ears. "He is in with love you, Wilson."

Wilson, in thirteen years of friendship with House never thought that his feelings would be return. Chase was looking at him though. "I guess, he loves me."

"Don't do it again, Wilson. IF he pranks you, don't retaliate physically." Chase said and left him alone on the bench.

"Dr. Wilson to Dr. Cuddy's office, Dr. James Wilson to the dean's office." The overhead speakers sounded.

Wilson wished that the ground would come, and get him. He walked slowly to Cuddy's office, guilt and shame recanting from his body language. When he entered Cuddy's office, Cuddy looked angry, no scratched that, she looked furious.

"What the hell are you thinking, Wilson?" She screamed at him. She tried to compose herself. Wilson never saw her this way, ever. He was reminded of a mommy bear fighting for her cub's life.

"Did Chase tattle to mommy?" Wilson said sitting on her desk, picking up a paperclip.

"No, House told me, and I saw him earlier with that cane. So, Wilson, just spill it!"

Wilson told her about the prank war he and House are on. He was emotionless when he told Cuddy about everything. And in the end, Wilson asked, "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

Cuddy hugged him. "Wilson, House loves you, and he is a very forgiving man. Yes! He'll forgive you."

"Chase and you," Wilson said and left Cuddy's office to find his best friend.

He walked through the hospital, his head bowed. People are talking about what happened earlier. He heard gossiping left and right.

He went to the front desk of the emergency room. The nurse looked at him and asked. "Dr. Wilson, what can I do for you?" Her tone was not kind at all.

Wilson was shocked. "I need you to tell me where Dr. House is?"

"Dr. House is in radiology." The nurse said, curtly.

God, Wilson thought, everyone hates him right now, and rightfully so. He walked to radiology. People murmurs saying horrible things about him.

He entered radiology, House was waiting to be seen. He sat near House on the chair in the waiting area. "House, I am sorry, I didn't mean to do it."

House looked up at him, the pain medication, making him groggy. He just looked at him with blue eyes, hurt, not in pain but hurt. Wilson was unsure of what to do place an arm on his right shoulder.

House flinched. Wilson looked at him with regret. "I am sorry, Greg. Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, it's not you, James," House said his first name, sarcastically.

"Then what is it?"

"Don't push it, Wilson! Please."

Wilson wanted to ask questions, but he knew that if he pushed House to speak, House would shut down. besides, the radiologist was there. House was brought to do an MRI first.

Wilson sat near the door of the MRI booth, thinking. House doesn't want to be touch unexpectedly. But according to Chase and Cuddy House was in love with him. It doesn't connect with being in love.

He didn't want to go there, because he knew that House was capable of loving another man. He knew that House was bisexual and that he wasn't the only man House had been in love with. There was Jacob, and his slue of one night stands, over the years, and also a lot of his prostitutes had been male. (Stacy was the only woman in House's life that he'd tolerate a relationship with. )

Jacob didn't touch House like that a quick hug or a pat on the shoulder. He didn't think of it as odd at that time. But is there a story behind House's reluctance. He wanted to know, but he can't be asked House out loud.

The radiologist announced his presence to Wilson. "House wants you to see what you've done to him."

Wilson rolled his eyes, the other doctor looked at him in all seriousness almost angrily. Wilson wasn't taking House seriously. He followed the man inside the booth. "Well?" he asked.

House was still inside the death trap machine, they called an MRI machine. The doctor pushed a button to get him out of the machine. "He has a fractured right ulna and a bad sprain right leg."

Wilson felt bad for House, because of his joke he inadvertently causes his best friend pain. "Are you admitting him?" He asked House's attending instead.

"Nah, unless you aren't staying with him anymore," The doctor said, looking at Wilson. "He needs to use a wheelchair for a bit."

Wilson swallowed hard, he needs to do this. "I won't leave him alone." They both had a lot of sick and vacation leave.

House bellowed from the MRI booth. "Wilson, let me out of here."

"Let him out of there!" House's attending said.

Two orderlies helped House out of the MRI booth into a wheelchair. "I am really sorry, House!" Wilson said again.

House just nodded his head, with Wilson pushing the chair. He was brought to an exam room at ortho for the cast.

The cast was placed on his right arm, his dominant arm, most importantly, his cane arm.

Wilson looked guilty. So House made to chair him up. "Wilson, I am fine, you looked guiltier then Pol Pot."

"Shut up, House." He said, but he was grinning. All isn't well in the House/Wilson universe.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2, This is AU, so House is gay with bisexual tendencies.

Chapter 2

GH/JW

Wilson and House were at House's office after his MRI. House was grumpy, he sat on the hospital provided a wheelchair, while Wilson gathered his things. House wanted to cheer his best friend, but in his current condition, he can't.

When the iPod and the DS were securely on his bag, Wilson got a hold of the chair and pushed his friend down the hall toward the elevator. They ran into Cameron. Cameron had her accusatory glare on Wilson.

"Cameron, I know you hate him right," House said, looking at Cameron's nose. He turned away. "But he is my best friend so stoped with the accusing."

Wilson beamed a smile, and Cameron turned away. "Thank you!" Wilson said.

"Just pushed me out of here, Wilson," House said. "Let's go home."

Home, not to my apartment, like he usually said. House was saying that he could stay infinitely.

"Wilson, I can hear you contemplating," House said, and Wilson rolled his eyes.

Wilson pushed House through the hospital exit, they nearly duck Cuddy who didn't see them. When they arrived at the parking lot, House's Corvette was nearer the entranceway, but Wilson's Volvo had a bigger trunk for the hospital issued wheelchair. They opted to take the corvette home Because House doesn't to be seen by his fellows.

They drove to a CVS, they didn't want to go to the hospital pharmacy. Fear that Cuddy and House's fellows see them and rope him in a case.

"House, you want pizza?" Wilson asked while they were near 221b.

House nodded at him. Wilson looked at his best friend; House looked drawn. He seems far away. Wilson was worried, maybe his arm and leg were just hurting him. "House, Are you okay?"

House snapped his head. "Fine." Which confirmed Wilson's worries. He didn't ask questions though.

They got back home to Baker Street. House was exhausted. Wilson wished he could carry House into the flat, but unfortunately even if he can House's injuries prevented him. He turned the corvette off and unlocked his door.

"House," Wilson said, shaking House on the shoulder. The older man jerked away. "House, what's going on with you?"

House was angry and hurt by Wilson, in his book that was one of the worse offenses. "You hurt me, you made me fall." He said simply, in a childlike voice.

Wilson looked at him, really looked at his best friend. There was something wrong with House, and he couldn't pinpoint it. The House analysis should wait, he got out the car, and got the chair from the trunk, opened House's door, and House heave himself out of the car, and into the chair.

Wilson ran from the apartment and got the ramp from the under the closet. He ran to put the ramp near the stairs, got a hold of House's chair, pushed him up.

As soon as they were at the apartment, House hived a sigh. He was home. He was calmed externally, but internally he was panicking. It was like he was fourteen again, in that camp in San Diego. He was there because his father caught him making out with this guy Jeramy, a son of a captain in the army. He had been there for about two months.

He had occasionally had his father's belt, or an ice bath or two. But that camp was torture. It was a living hell, they didn't eat for days at a time, they were waterboarded at times. He was made to fall many times. One time he fell down at the lake. He was once tied by a rope, in a tree-like a scarecrow.

He didn't believe anything they say logically, subconsciously, however, he had. When he and Jacob came together, he had a lot of rules, no touching, no holding hands, no cuddling in bed. Basically touching during sex only. He hadn't told Jacob about the camp.

Now, Wilson was signaling for a relationship. He didn't know if he wanted to try, but he really cared (loved, Wilson.) He knew that Wilson was in love with him.

"House?" Wilson's voice so worried imitated, through House's ears. "The pizza is here. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing," House said. He opened the box placed by Wilson on the coffee table. The two friends kept bantering about everything and nothing while they ate. Wilson knew that House was distracted. He knew that he can't push House on this.

After eating, Wilson helped House in the bathroom, with protesting and all. He settled his best friend in bed. He retreated to the couch and set to sleep.

A loud scream, inhuman, was heard throughout the apartment, Wilson woke up Then the hellish sound of crying resinated trough out the small hall. Wilson ran towards House's bedroom, The seen he witness was the most heart-wrenching seen in his life.

Wilson turned on the light, what he was biting at his heart so hard. House was in the fetal position, the cast on his right arm was crack. House was still asleep. Tentatively, Wilson approached him, he felt for his heartbeat, it was a hundred twenty, It was dangerously high. "House, calm down," Wilson said, in his most soothing voice.

House was still fighting his imaginary attacker as it was. It can't really be good for his leg, Wilson thought. Is this what he inadvertently did? "House, calm down, it's Wilson. You are in Princeton."

House was calming in Wilson's arms. "That's it, calm down." He was stroking House's hair. Wilson sighed. "You're with me yet?"

House gave Wilson a pained grimaced. "Is your leg okay, House?" He asked.

House didn't answer. He sagged at Wilson's chest. The younger man didn't let go of him. Instead, he said, "House, we need to go to the hospital. I am calling an ambulance," He was now reaching for the phone on the nightstand, and dialed, 911.

The ambulance arrived ten minutes later, Wilson let him in. They carried House outside. And another ten minutes they were in the emergency room. Chase was working, which was a huge relief for Wilson.

House was awake at this point, he was aware of what happened at his apartment, at least Wilson wasn't talking about what occurred. "House, we are going to re-cast your arm, okay?" Chase said, he nodded.

House was contemplating what he would tell Wilson, about camp. Tell the truth. He said to himself, tomorrow he will. But for tonight he could dilute himself into thinking that he wasn't doomed.

Wilson entered the curtain area. "How are you feeling?" He asked, looking at House's face, for any signs that he wasn't telling the truth.

"I am fine, tired. I want to go home, and can you sleep with me, on the bed tonight, Wilson?" House gave him a leer.

Wilson smiled. "I thought you didn't want to cuddle."

House flinched at those words, Wilson didn't know what to say. He just uttered his name, "House?"

House sighed, he needed to say something to Wilson. "When I was fourteen years old, I was this camp, to make me straight, my father, put me on."

Wilson nodded, unable to say a single word. He had suspected that there was child abuse going on. House was looking at him though, and want a response. "Thank you for telling me, House."

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Hurtful Gags Chapter 3, a house, m.d. fanfic | FanFiction  
Chapter 3

GH/JW

House and Wilson went back to the apartment, they wrangled Chase into discharging the diagnostician. Wilson was reeling, it explains a lot about House. That wasn't the full story, though, he knew it, House knew it as well.

However, they both needed sleep, he helped House in bed. "Wait a minute," he got up guiltily, to get House a glass of milk which he would put a sleep aid. He came back to House hogging a pillow. "Wilson, where's the Zolpidem laden milk?" House mumbled.

Huh, So House knew. He gave House the glass of milk to his surprise House, drunk the milk without any protest. He must be tired. "Just stay, Wilson."

"I am not going anywhere." Wilson steeled himself in House's bed. In his, relief House put his arm around his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Jimmy," House said, falling asleep.

Wilson kissed his head. "Goodnight, Greg."

The next morning, at 10 House's leg woke him up. The fall from his bed wasn't making things easier. Wilson was still asleep. House was happy if this was the reason to bring them together so be it. He always loved Wilson, from the moment they met.

He had an old quad cane lying somewhere in his apartment. He also needed to ask his best friend to find that for him. He needed to wake Wilson up soon because his meds were not in the bedroom. House nudged Wilson awake. "Wilson, wake up, I need my meds."

Wilson, who was having a wet dream, instantly woke with House's words. "House, are you okay, do you need anything?" He started to get up the bed. "What time is it? I need to get to my appointment at one."

"Stop it, worrywart." House kissed Wilson, and Wilson kissed back. They were making out in House's bed. They had slept together once after Stacy left but before Jacob. House had a nightmare after. So he called off the relationship.

Wilson had been hurt, after learning about House's relationship. But now that he had information about what happened in House's adolescence, he was glad that he wasn't the first.

Wilson got up, "I'll see you later, House, I love you." He gave House a kiss and left to get House's meds.

House was surprised about Wilson and his reaction with the kiss. He felt something, that this was the beginning of something good, and for once in his life, he would just wait and see.

GH/JW

Wilson ran to his office, as soon as he was at work. The diagnostic department was open, House would be working from home. His first appointment was with a thirteen-year-old boy, and it has gone well.

There was a knock on the door. It was Cuddy. It was three in the afternoon, and he needed a coffee break. "I'll get Sandy to get some coffee." Wilson picked up the phone and called his assistant.

"Wilson, you have clinic duty, I will give you all of House's hours…." She said but smiled.

"Cuddy, I have a favor to asked you." He said, looking at her.

Wilson's assistant entered with the coffee. "Asked away, James." After sipping from her cup.

"I need you to run home for me, House is hurt, and I should be there, but instead I am stuck with this paperwork." Wilson rubbed his neck with his left hand.

"Okay," she said. She noted his use of the word home. "Is there something I should know?"

Wilson debated telling her about him and House, but he rationalized it by saying that if House had a panic attack later or a nightmare at work she should know. "We kissed, Cuddy, earlier… ." He said.

Cuddy smiled. "I told you so, Wilson, He loves you so much."

"I don't want to violate our privacy, but there is something you should know about House." He added. "House was hurt by someone."

It clicked in Cuddy's head, Abuse?, "I suspected, Wilson, believe me, while we were in college, House was in cheer, and he loved it. However, when someone approached him, and got his number, or ask him out, he would look disgusted."

Wilson was shocked. House was never homophobic, sure he would mock people, but he wasn't outright. but it made sense given what he been through. "Just check on him, all right?"

GH/JW

It was four-thirty in the afternoon, House was watching Oprah when a young man was talking about his experience in a conversion camp in Baltimore. He started having a panic attack. He dialed speed dial three, Wilson's office. "House?" Wilson's voice was soothing as ever. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine, entertain me with clinic duty, I bet Cuddy gave you mine." He knew that Wilson knows he was looking for a distraction.

"Okay," If House wanted a distraction, he would give that to him. "There was a guy, he was walking funny, Brenda gave him to me, and he had an eraser down there."

He could hear House laugh, but there was something wrong with his laugh. "House, seriously, what's wrong?"

House sighed. "I… had an incident… I was watching Oprah, one of her guess triggered something in me. It's like every other day somebody was coming out. But this kid was like me…" He admitted reluctantly.

Wilson sighed as well. "Thank you for telling me. House, Cuddy will be there, I'll be running late, have you eaten since breakfast?"

House sounded agitated. "No, and why are you running late?"

Wilson didn't want to be in the hospital tonight. "I have a budget proposal, and a department meeting, sorry, House."

House understood him, Stacy was a lawyer, and Jacob was a journalist. It was hard to have a relationship with a professional. He, himself wouldn't be able to be there for Wilson during cases.

"Eat, House, okay?"

"Okay," House mumbled and hung up.

House sat on his couch, contemplating his life, he turned off the TV. He loved Wilson, so he needed to get his life in order. But he hated shrinks. Shrinks made his adolescence a living hell. He knew logically that he, not every psychiatrist would be like that.

He didn't notice the passing of time. At five, there was knock on the door, House jumped. "Use the key on top of the door frame." He shouted.

The key turned, and Cuddy opened the door. She surveyed the seating arrangement. "House, I brought you food."

"Not that hungry." He said eyeing the box of pizza.

She studied him. The boss in her wanted to order him to eat because according to Wilson he hadn't eaten since breakfast. But as House's friend, she hesitated. "House, I'd wish you eat."

"I feel sick." He said and got the quad cane that Wilson found in the closet. Cuddy followed him in the bathroom.

"Are you okay, House?" She asked. After he vomited.

"Yeah feel fantastic," he said, sarcastically.

"House, you need to eat."

House limped slowly back to the living room, he was munching a slice of pizza, that Cuddy brought him. "So, House, let us watch a movie like we were in college again."

House smiled. "I want that. Go find one.

Cuddy rummaged around their DVD rack, and pull out a movie called Latter Day, House flinched, however, Cuddy didn't see. She popped open the DVD player and sat back next to him.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

GH/JW

House was on the edge the whole time, the movie was making him feel agitated. Cuddy looked at him for the first time at the end of the movie. He was burying his face on the pillow, crying. 

Cuddy didn’t know what to say. He was really affected by the movie. The movie was about this Mormon missionary, who was coerced into conversion therapy. Conversion Therapy? The conversation with Wilson swam back in her head. “House? What’s wrong?” 

House didn’t look at her. “I am fine, Cuddy!” He said, annoyed. But the tear tracks betrayed his words. 

Cuddy reached out, tried to hug him to her. But House squirmed. “House, come on, talk to me. Please, Greg!” 

House looked at her. She always was a friend to him. He took a deep breath. “Going into puberty, I knew I liked men. It was the 70’s, I read some things about homosexuality in the local library.” His voice was monotone. “Anyway, my father caught me, kissing this guy named Jeramy. We were living in San Diego at this point. That night he belted me, and the next morning he… drove me to a conversion camp.”

Cuddy’s palms were sweating. She didn’t know what to say, comfort him or ask him questions. She knew, as well as he did, that it was still practiced in parts of the United States to send your kid to a conversion camp. “Thank you for trusting me with this very difficult topic.” She said instead. 

He nodded. They watched some more television, Cuddy observed him from the corner of her eye. He was relaxing some. They were watching Will and Grace. She didn’t know a lot about the show, he certainly did. He was belly laughing all through it. The talk is forgotten. 

GH/JW

Wilson was getting out of work at 8:00 in the evening. He called home almost an hour ago. House and Cuddy were watching a movie. He had spoken to Cuddy, and she told him that House was in a contemplative mood. 

It was ten when Wilson drove home to Baker Street. His patient crash at eight forty-five, which they successfully got from the brink. He entered the apartment, Cuddy greeted him with a hug. “Where’s House, Is he okay?” He said after a moment. 

Cuddy sighed. She had talked to House about telling Wilson about what happened, and he nodded his head and said, “He knows about camp.” Cuddy padded the couch. Wilson sat down. “House told me about camp.” 

She waited for Wilson’s mind to absorb that development. “What did he say?” Wilson asked. 

“Wilson, check House later when you go to bed, He wasn’t looking good after watching Will and Grace.” She persisted on. “You know the reason why House hated his father so much?”

Wilson shook his head, but he had an idea. “I have an idea. I talked to him about camp, Cuddy, I have no details, but it sounded horrible.”

“It did, John House abused him, Wilson, belted him, when he found him kissing another boy.” Cuddy sounded like she was getting sick herself. 

It wasn’t ideal, but nothing unusual at that point in history. House grew up in the 1970s with a military father. “I think House brought it on to himself, unintentionally of course. He is so smart, now. If he were a child today he would have been given a label of ADHD. “

“Of course,” Cuddy said. “But anyway we were watching a movie, a gay movie, ‘Latter Day’ and he was agitated. But he was crying at the end of it. I know it was out of character for him. And I asked him, and of course, he said he was fine, but in the end, he told me. We watched Will and Grace, James, he was laughing.”

“He loves that show, Lisa.” Wilson smiled. “But anyway, what did he tell you?”

“After his father belted him, he was brought by John to a conversion camp.” She said. 

“House was clearly traumatized by that event, Lisa,” Wilson said. “I don’t know what to do.” 

Cuddy wrapped an arm on Wilson’s neck. “Just be there for him, James. If he wants to talk give him space to talk.” 

They heard House form his bedroom moaning. “I have to go,” Cuddy said, kissing his cheeks. 

Wilson let her out before checking on his best friend. 

GH/JW

House was asleep when Wilson got home, he didn’t feel very well. He was coming down with something nasty. So After watching a re-run of Will and Grace, he went to bed. 

Wilson entered their bedroom after Cuddy left. House was on his back, his breathing was labored. He walked slowly to House. He was having a nightmare. “House,” Wilson said closing in on his best friend. “Come on, wake up.” 

House grunted He wasn’t awake. Wilson sat on his left side. “House, come on, wake up.” 

House opened his eyes, now, he was awake. House’s eyes were full of shame. “God, I am gonna be sick.” 

Wilson looked at him worried. In her call earlier that evening, Cuddy told him that House vomited twice, with nothing but vial. House didn’t vomit last night, but he vomited after the film, (as he had surmised.) “What are you dreaming about?” Wilson mused aloud while getting the trash can from under the sink. 

House vomited vial. He really didn’t want to talk about this, even if he could help it, but Wilson was looking at him, and he could never refuse that look. He took a deep breath. “They put pickles on my food, every time I misbehaved. In Camp, if you didn’t read the Bible like they wanted you to, you will get punished. For some reason, most of the kids at the camp didn’t like pickles, either. Anyway, one day, I felt cocky, and told the perp in charge, that I didn’t believe in the Bible, he shoved my face with the whole pickle jar.”

“No wonder you’re an atheist,” Wilson commented dryly. Which senT House to another flashback. Wilson noticed. “House, you’re safe, its Wilson, I am sorry! God, I am such an idiot.” 

House’s nerves were frayed, because of that, he was susceptible to flashback. “I am sorry, Wilson.”

The younger man nodded. He wouldn’t sleep, keeping a vigil on the person he loved. They needed to get House in therapy, it’s tricky because he didn’t know who were the councilors, were they, doctors, too? And if so, House wouldn’t go there. “Oh, babe, god, I am sorry for the many atheist jokes in the past, We will get through this, Greg.” House was asleep in his arms. “Thank you for trusting me.” 

Wilson got his computer from his backpack. He re-arranged House’s head. So that he could place the computer on his lap. He needed to do read some articles about conversion therapy; he went to google, and search; ‘Conversion Camp for gay men.’ They were a lot of hits. 

A young man was telling his story on an LGBT forum. He wrote the dangers of conversion camp were far-reaching. Almost all of what he described as his best friend, luck of intimacy, depression, and suicidal ideation. God, we’re such idiots. We pushed him into seeing the man who sent him to be abuse. 

After a while, Wilson put his computer at the bedside and hugged his best friend to him. In the morning, he would formulate a plan with Cuddy. Today he would be content hugging the most important person in his life. 

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

GH/JW

The next morning, Wilson woke up, House was warm next to him. They have separated in the middle of the night. He got up and got House’s meds. His temp would be lowered by the anti pyritic properties of Vicodin. He padded back out to the bedroom. 

House was awake when Wilson got back from the living room. “I feel like hell.” He complained. 

Wilson felt his temp again, just to make sure that he wasn’t mistaken. “Greg, You have a thermometer?”

House shook his head, and almost fell down the bed, because of a sudden bout of nausea. “I feel nauseous,” House whined. 

Wilson knew that he would probably need to bring House into the Emergency room. House, feeling nauseous, got up, and felt off-balance. Wilson was on him. “House, are you okay?” Wilson said, and House didn’t reply, he was unconscious. 

“Crap, I need to go get an ambulance for you.” He said fondly to his best friend. Wilson thought this is getting old, calling an ambulance for his friend. 

The ambulance arrived. Again, House was loaded into the back of the ambulance. While Wilson gathered some things for them and called Cuddy and after three rings, left a message. “Hello, Lisa, Greg is in our hospital, meet me there.” 

Wilson drove like a crazy person to the hospital. Luckily for him, he didn’t get caught speeding. as soon as he was there, House would be on him. Cuddy greeted him. “Wilson, What’s wrong?”

“Where is House?” 

Cuddy was taken aback by Wilson’s words, said. “What’s wrong?” Cuddy asked again. 

Wilson sighed, while they walked to the Emergency room, He told Cuddy about what happened. When he saw House being wheeled to the ER, he was instantly there. He ran towards House’s gurney. House was unconscious, but the sweat lines were there an indication of a very high fever. 

The emergency room attending beckon Wilson out to talk. “Do you hold his medical proxy?” Asked the doctor. Wilson nervously nodded his head.

“Why? Is there something wrong with House?”

“He has a distended abdomen,” the doctor said. Wilson was stunned, House hadn’t said anything about having stomach pain. 

“What do you think this is, Do we need his team?” Wilson instantly regretted his words, when the other doctor frowned. Wilson sighed, “All due respect, Doctor,” He glanced at the name tag. “Adams, that’s the love of my life in there, so I don’t want you, I want Dr. Chase.”

The doctor who known Wilson only by his reputation said, “Okay.” Then shrugged, was taken aback with his words. He left Wilson, who was paging Chase. 

A couple of minutes later Chase arrived, Opening the curtain area. “Wilson? What happened?”

“I think it’s appendicitis, Wilson said, without preamble. “Greg had been sick since yesterday afternoon, mostly nausea, he vomited twice; this morning had a high fever.”

Chase paid attention to Wilson, while he examined House. The younger doctor palpated House’s abdomen. Wilson’s findings were right. House got appendicitis. “We need to get him to emergency surgery,” Chase told Wilson. 

Wilson who jumped at his word, extracted his fingers from House’s hand, while two orderlies got House up. They ran to emergency surgery. Chase would do his operation. 

Thirty minutes later, Wilson was with House on the OR waiting room. House was conscious, and Wilson was telling him about the surgery. “House, why didn’t you tell me about your appendix. God, Greg, you have appendicitis, a first-year resident would have known that.”

“Jimmy,” House shouted angrily. Because Wilson was right, but not like that he was. “You tripped me, then this,” House said, boiling anger at the whole situation.

Wilson was a shame when he said. “Greg, I am sorry.” He blurted out looking at House. 

“Never mind,” House said, looking at Wilson when two nurses arrived to bring House to the OR. 

Wilson looked at House and went upstairs to watch House’s appendectomy. He was upstairs when Cameron arrived startling him. “What the heck are you doing here?” He asked Cameron, looking at her. “Who told you, is it Chase or…” 

“Relax, Wilson,” Cameron said. “Nobody said something about House being here. God, Wilson, I am still angry, I care for House, but he loves you!” Cameron said. 

“I know, I don’t deserve him.” Said Wilson moving around in the observation deck. 

In the meantime, downstairs House was doing wonderfully or as wonderful as you would have expected, given the circumstance. His heart rate was good, as well as his blood pressure. Wilson watched as the doctors removed House’s appendix. 

“I followed you in, Wilson.” Said Cameron, holding on the glass, as an answer to his question earlier. 

The Doctors were closing in. House did well. It was routine surgery. Barring any complication, he would be discharged the next day. 

Wilson ran down the stairs from the elevator to the OR to check on House, who was laying down in the gurney, unconscious. “He had a fever of 102.8,” Chase informed Wilson. 

“So this isn’t a routine surgery, Chase,” Wilson questioned looking at House’s drawn face. 

“Yes, it is but the cooling blanket that we gave him earlier wasn’t doing its job,” Murphy said. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Wilson knew that it was a stupid question, but he had to know.

Chase smiled. “I know, Wilson, You are so worried about him, but calm down, okay?” 

Wilson smiled. He bid his farewell to the other doctor and went to find his best friend. 

GH/JW

Wilson arrived recovery, with House still sedated. He ran his fingers through House’s hair. He kissed House on the forehead. He sat down, beside his best friend’s bed. “I love you, Greg.” He whispered silently. He loved him the moment he was in college.

They met at a Fellowship interview, House was already a medical legend, he was a Freshly graduate. He knows that House and he would grow old together, even if they live in different houses. 

He knew that he loved House back then, but they were guys, and guys don’t do those things. Greg was always uptight about kissing, and all. He noticed him with Karen, Stacy, and Angela. And he was uptight with every single one of them. He didn’t say how was with Jacob, but he’d bet a thousand dollars Greg was more uptight than he was with the women. 

Knowing what he knew now about House’s childhood, he was surprised how he was with the women. He was tender and romantic, especially with Stacy. How intimate they were with one another. 

House’s monitor blipped signaling that his temp was up, to a whole degree. He was so hot, Wilson just noticed. “I need ice packs in here,” He shouted at the nurses' station for the supply.

Two minutes later, the nurses arrived with the icepacks. Wilson was getting nervous. One of the nurses pushed him aside, to make some room for them. 

As soon as the nurses put the pack on his pits, “No, No, not again, I am going to be good, I am really good!” He screamed his eyes fixed at some point.

Wilson sat there horrified. You could hear House’s words there. He thought House was really young there.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

GH/JW

House's fever hadn't abated after thirty minutes, It was still very high. The nurses and doctors were trying hard to lowered his temp. It's getting to a point that his temp would fry his brain out. "We need an ice bath!" Wilson shouted.

"No!" House, as soon as they said ice bath scream. Wilson was horrified, he looked at House. He was conscious.

"Greg, It's James Wilson, Listen, We need to get your fever down," Wilson said with an authoritative voice. House nodded his consent. Wilson called for the bath to be prepared.

Five minutes later, a knock on the door, an orderly popped his head. "The bath is ready, Dr. Wilson."

Wilson held House's hand while the nurses and orderlies got him from the bed to a waiting gurney. They brought him to another room, where there was a tub. They brought him down gently, as soon as his body hit the tub House cried. "No, No, I'm not gay," House screamed. "Dad, come on."

Wilson was shocked. He didn't know what to make of all this. One thing Is for certain he would never encourage House to see his folks again.

House was still mumbling apologies to his father which all the nurses and orderlies heard. Wilson glared at them. The nurses and orderlies stopped gawking at House. "You, people," Wilson shouted, starring at the nurses and orderlies. "Nothing leaves this room, understood! If you say something to anyone about what you heard this morning, you will be fired. I'll make sure of that, and also as a health care worker, you are going to jail."

The nurses looked at Wilson, unsure of how to think of the oncologist which they only knew by reputation. They all nodded their heads.

Meanwhile, House's fever went down at the almost normal level, his arm needed to be re-casted, because it got wet from the bath. He was brought back to his room.

GH/JW

After House's ice bath, Wilson was reeling, he went to the roof to think. He leaned his elbows on the railing, thinking. He never felt helpless to help House, after the infarction and Stacy's departure, he could help him physically. But this was different, this was more difficult. If he didn't help House the right way then his best friend would be screwed more.

He couldn't do this, be his partner. Wilson thought sadly. He loved House dearly, but his love couldn't help him. House needed therapy, he might not get over the fact that he was abused. And it would just ruin their friendship. He couldn't afford that to happen.

He felt another the presence of another person. Cuddy. She just stared at Wilson, her face full of compassion for him. "House needs you." She said.

"Lisa?" He jumped, not looking at her. "How the heck did you find me?"

Cuddy smirked. "I have my methods," she said, and wink at him. However, she noticed his face. She frowned at him. "What's wrong, trouble in paradise?"

Wilson's face grew somber, his eyes turned puppylike. "I want to break up with him."

Cuddy wanted to shake Wilson right then, instead, she asked. "Why?" House was his soulmate. She thought.

"Let me explain, Cuddy." He said, looking down at the greater Princeton Campus. "Greg's got a lot of issues. He was abused, Cuddy. He was brought to an ice bath to lowered his fever. He had a flashback Cuddy, a flashback to his childhood." He was crying now. "He needs therapy."

Cuddy looked at Wilson, Her head oncologist is such a selfish bastard by night. "Do you realize it's going to do to him." She was shouting now. "He loves you, Wilson, House is madly in love with you." She was silent once more. "You clearly are, too."

Wilson tried to object. "But…"

"Do you love him? because if you don't it's okay, he would get over you, eventually." She asked.

Wilson needed not to think, for his answer was abrupt. Yes."

"Oh, James, but Why?"

"I am just thinking, House has a lot of issues right now, that by the way, I am responsible for hacking out of his closet."

"So, you feel guilty?" He needed not to say a single word because his facial expression was answer enough.

"Wilson, first off House loves you, and you love him. Secondly, you love him so much, am I correct?" Wilson noodled, she continued. "This wasn't your fault completely. Your actions may have inadvertently made the ball rolling, but think about this, Wilson, would you and him have gotten together if it wasn't for him."

Wilson who was facing in the sky, look at her for the first time. "Thanks for the advice, Lisa." Wilson left abruptly.

After Wilson left, Cuddy thought, about a way to help House, and Wilson's relationship, and to get House in therapy. She thought of a way, clinic duty. Technically, a department head wasn't really required to work the clinic, all do, however. She is just requiring him to stave off his boredom while in-between cases. She could be asked him to do a week off, in exchange for an hour of therapy. Yes, it could work, she just needed to get Wilson on board.

GH/JW

After his conversation with Cuddy, Wilson went and sat bedside at House's room. His best friend was asleep, not sedated, which was a good sign. He was replaying his conversation with his. Cuddy was right, he loved House, he was the love of his life. He needed House to tell him about what they did to him in camp and the abuse. Not now, later when House recovers.

Wilson held House's hand. "God, I love you, so much, Greg. I can't lose you now, now that I have you." He kissed the back of it. "Never cheated on you, too." All though he only cheated on Samantha once. And Bonnie, he was cheating on her emotionally (with House.) And Julie cheated on him. They didn't matter more than this man.

Wilson climbed in beside House on the bed, making sure that the IV wasn't disturbed. He made do with the little space.

Cuddy found them asleep a couple of hours later. She wanted to wake Wilson, She wanted to talk to him about the plan. But Cuddy didn't, because she didn't want to wake them. She just made a mental Note to talked to Wilson.

The next morning, House woke up first and was watching Wilson's sleep. House stroked Wilson's hair. He noted that Jimmy had a frown line on babyface. House sighed. He brought that on Wilson.

Cuddy entered his hospital room, she smiled when she saw House's hand stroking Wilson's hair. She approached the bed tentatively as not to startle House. "House?" She said his name softly, but he jumped dropping his hand, which woke his boyfriend.

Cuddy smiled at Wilson. "Dr. Wilson, can I speak with you for a moment."

Wilson was orienting himself. "House, I'll be outside," Wilson told him, kissing his lips.

Once outside, Wilson asked. "What's up?"

"I have a plan to get House to therapy," Cuddy said and sighed. Wilson looked startled, but he was happy to hear, "Clinic duty. House hates working the clinic, it could work."

"But as you know, Lisa, a department head isn't required to work the clinic, and House knows that."

"You could convince him, then?"

"No, you're right though, it would be a way to help get him help." Wilson resigned to talking to House.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

GH/JW

House was being discharged from the hospital, the next morning against medical advice. He was bored. He really relived not be in bed all the time. He had overheard Cuddy and Wilson’s conversations, about clinic duty. True, he knew about Cuddy’s deception about the clinic, but the clinic is almost compulsory. Though he could say no to her, he didn’t want to fight with her. 

Wilson entered House’s hospital room, he fixed House’s things. He thought that Greg needed to stay for at least one more day for monitoring, but he wouldn’t. House was extremely bored, was deep in thought. Wilson dropped a file at the table.

“Wilson?” He asked looking at the file. “Let us go.” Wilson got the wheelchair from the corner. House on the chair, the oncologist placed his things on his lap. They went straight to the elevator, wherein they run into Cameron. 

“Good morning, House, Wilson.” 

“Good Morning, Dr. Cameron!” Wilson said, not stopping. 

“When are you going back to work? we have a ca-“ the elevator cut her off. House and Wilson were in the elevator. 

House turned to Wilson and said. “Are we going to talk about my dad, now?” 

Wilson was flabbergasted. “Do you want to?” He asked, looking down at House. Because if House wants to talk then he was glad to listen.

“Nope, but you might want to Psychoanalyze me…” House said, and the elevator ding.

Wilson pushed House in the lobby. “Greg, listen to me, if you’re not comfortable talking about this, then we aren’t talking, ‘bout it understood?” 

House nodded, unconvinced. Wilson sighed, clearly House didn’t believe him, but he’d to. Wilson got him in his waiting car in-font of the building. Cuddy brought the car, which he left at home. 

Wilson helped House in the car, before climbing down himself. As soon as they were inside, “House? Do you want to eat?”

“Your buying, Jimmy,” House told him buckling his seatbelt. 

Wilson rolled his eyes. He drove home, at the corner shop he stoped his Volvo, unbuckling the seatbelt. He got out of the car. “I’ll just buy bread, do you want anything?”

House thought for a bit, “I want Gatorade, Pink. ” Wilson left him in the car with his thoughts. After a few moments later Wilson went back, dropped his groceries at the back. And drive home.

GH/JW

A few hours later, Wilson and House were resting. House had no appetite, he just drunk the Gatorade. House was channel surfing when he stopped at a Christian channel. He froze, Wilson was watching him from the corner of his eye. “House, What’s wrong?” 

House was sweating profusely. He was not there. Jesus, Wilson thought. “House,” He saw what was on the TV, it was a Christian pastor lecturing about the sin of homosexuality. “God,” Wilson turned off the Television. When he came near House, however, his partner punched him in the face. “What the hell?!” He shouted. 

House came out of his flashback. He looked at Wilson’s face, said. “God, Wilson, I am sorry.” 

Wilson weighed his words carefully. “House, I think you ought to tell me what triggers the flashbacks, so you could avoid hurting other people. No details. I promise.” 

House looked at him, gauging his sincerity. When he saw Wilson, Wilson genuinely wants to know. “No details?” When his partner nodded, House began, “Pickles, and ice, you know it by now.” He took a deep breath. “My birthday, camping, being on time, ridding crap, carpet glue. ”

At the word carpet glue, Wilson interrupted, “What about carpet glue.”

“Wilson, don’t push, I won’t finish this.” 

“Okay,” The younger man said, not pushing the subject. 

“Shrinks,” House list, like he was listing every symptom. “Bible, Church, the idea of going to one made me cringed, and the passage, “Leviticus 20:13, that is off the top of my head right now. 

“You mean you’ve repressed memories, that will surface when you came across them?” When House nodded, Wilson continued. Wilson was silent of a bit, his voice shaky. “Cuddy’s plan is out? Thank you for telling me.”

“Is that it, that doesn’t sound like you, Jimmy boy.” House scuffed. 

“Do you want to talk about it, because if you want we can?” 

“Huh… no, I don’t want to talk about it.” House thought about whether or no he would tell Wilson. “If you want to know I can tell you. So, what you want to know?”

“Why do you hate your birthday?” Wilson asked. 

House half-expected Wilson to asked him about the carpet glue. Well, he was glad. He took a deep breath, “Jeremy and I were kissing each other, he was 17 I was 15. It was the day before my 16th birthday, and I was brought to a tub of ice, and then on my birthday, he drove to this facility which, the first thing, I had to remember was the smell of carpet glue.” His voice was above a whisper.

“Thank you for telling the truth. I am very proud of you.” They watch movies together for the rest of the day.

GH/JW

The next morning, Wilson was at work. it was a Friday. He went to Cuddy’s office first thing. As soon as he was there. He said, “We have a problem, Cuddy.” 

Cuddy looked at him. “What problem?” She asked putting that she was holding down. “And What happened to your face, Wilson?” 

Wilson sat down on Cuddy’s visitor chair. “He punched me unintentionally.” He blurted out, Cuddy looked shocked. Wilson added, “Yesterday, we were resting, House was channel surfing, suddenly I noticed sweating, he was out of it, then I came near him, he’d punch me in the face.” Wilson sighed. “I asked him point-blank, after a while I’d asked him, what his trigger was.” 

“What?” Cuddy asked shock at his gull to ask House an abuse survivor. “Wilson, what did he say?” 

“One trigger was his birthday, I should have known since the first time meeting him, I know that he hated his birthday.” 

Cuddy remembered every birthday since House they were in university, and it was grim. “What did he say?” 

“Uh… I rather not tell you.” Said Wilson whispering. “But why I am here because we have a problem. House won’t see a shrink.”

“Why not?” 

Wilson was still debating violating Greg’s confidence. However, he’d House’s permissions. “On his sixteenth birthday, he was brought to reparative therapy by his father were in the first thing he smells was carpet glue.” 

“God, House,” Cuddy swore under her breath. “I can’t believe he’d survived, with his mind intact.” 

“Yes,” Wilson thought himself, House was a survivor, he was prouder to be House’s friend and partner last night than ever before. “Anyway, Cuddy, we can’t force House in therapy.

GH/JW

House was home, sitting on his sofa, watching a Queer as Folk marathon. He was bored he can’t start work on until Monday. Sure his stomach still hurt. He called Wilson earlier, Wilson was doing paperwork. He asked him about his team, and Wilson said. “Ah.. your team is doing good without you.” 

After the second show of the morning, he got up to got himself a glass of water. When the landline rang. He limped as fast as he could, but the phone went to voice mail. 

House froze when he heard the voice mail. “Gregory, son I know you’re there John’s voice rang out in the apartment. “We will be visiting next Saturday, lunch Rafaela’s, call us.”

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

GH/JW

House froze when he heard the voice mail. “Gregory, son, I know you’re there.” John’s voice rang out in the apartment. “We will be visiting next Saturday, lunch at Rafaela’s? call us.”

He didn’t know what to think. He needed Wilson, but as he was dialing, he hung up, had an idea. House got up from the couch, using the quad cane in his left hand, he got his laptop from his backpack that was laying his bedroom, went back to the couch. He went straight to the web browser and began searching. 

He searched for medical conferences all around the eastern seaboard. None, all around the western seaboard, none. He knew that even by short notice his reputation of medical excellence was un-match. Even if it was on short notice, an organizer in his right mind would have loved to have him. 

He sighed. He started searching for vacation destinations or shows that he and Wilson could go to. It was all boring. Friday, there’s an exhibition of Vincent Van Gogh’s work, including the famous, Starry Night in New York City at three in the afternoon. 

He loved the Starry Night, he had seen it in an exhibition in London, while his father was station in Scotland, a year before he was sent to camp. So it had been 30 years. He could ask Wilson to go with him. He put that in his mental whiteboard.

That left him with what to do on Saturday He searched LGBT therapist in New York, Pennsylvania, Delaware, and Connecticut. He told himself that he just wanted to check. He came across, a doctor who write about Gay rights, and conversion therapy, Dr. Amanda Anderson, she was also an MD a Neuropsychiatrist at Yale-New Haven Hospital. 

He picked up the phone and dialed the number on the screen. “Hello, This is the office of Dr. Amanda Anderson, How can I help you?”

House took a deep breath, “Are you open on Saturdays?”

“Yes, We are, office hours are from nine until three.” The woman said. 

“Is there an opening let say at twelve next Saturday?” 

After checking her computer she said. “We have an opening at eleven, would you like to schedule an appointment?”

House took a deep breath again. “Yes, it’s Dr. Gregory House, next week Saturday, see ya’ then.”

Appointment set, he went back to watching the television, it’s time for his favorite sitcom, Will and Grace.

GH/JW

Wilson was with a patient when his office phone rang, it was from Illinois, where House’s parents live. The patient was leaving anyway. He let his patient out, and answered the phone, with a curt, “Hello.”

The stern voice of House’s father rang in his ear. Wilson wanted to hang up the phone. “Hello, sir.” He said curtly.

John House was smarter than Wilson and Cuddy pegged him as. “James, why is my son not answering the phone at home? it’s his day off.”

How the hell did he know that House’s days off were Friday and Saturday? Wilson thought.”He isn’t feeling well, sir.”

A hint of worry felled John’s tone. “Ah… Tell him to call me, will you?” 

“Why?”

“Because We want to visit our son,” John said.

“Why?” Wilson had to contain his rage at the man who so badly hurt his best friend.

“Because, we want to, why do you care?”

Wilson wanted to tell House’s father that he knew the truth. However, it wasn’t his place. “He was injured, sir.” At least that was half true.

However, John didn’t cave. “Tell him to call me, Jim.” Wilson cringed. It was the most hated iteration of his name, the nickname sounded straight, which he wasn’t. 

“Okay, sir.” He said, and hung up, and went to call House. 

He dialed the familiar number of their apartment. “Hello?” House’s voice rang in his ear. 

“Why, Jimmy? Did my parents call you?”

Wilson was surprised. “House?” Wilson had no idea what to say. “I am sorry he called you, Greg.”

“Don’t be, he wants to go to lunch next weekend,” House said, then Wilson could practically hear House’s heartbeat. “We have a date, Friday, and Saturday, you’re coming with me to a neuropsychiatrist at Yale-New Haven.” 

“You, Gregory House, are asking me to go on a date with you?” Wilson wanted to see House’s eye roll because he could feel it.

“Yes, By the way, Wilson, what time are you coming home?” 

“I can come home, barring any complications in three hours. Why? Do you miss me?”

Wilson really wanted to see House’s eye roll, by now. “Oh, I miss you, honey.” There was a knock on Wilson’s door, it was Cuddy. 

“Bye, I gotta go.” 

“Why are you here, Cuddy?” He asked, impatiently. 

Cuddy sat down on the chair across from his, looking furlong. “Wilson, his father called me.” 

Wilson sighed. “House would be avoiding them going to New Haven, Lisa, to see,” Wilson looked at the text that House sent him. “Dr. Amanda Anderson.”

“the neuropsychiatrist? Wilson, was this a joke?” Cuddy new about Anderson’s reputation, as an LGBT rights activist and scientist. 

“No, Cuddy, it’s not. House was a mess while he was talking to me about placing the appointment. Tell them that he was away on hospital business. Whatever. And that I am going with him.” 

That made Cuddy laugh. “Okay, I’ll tell them that.” 

GH/JW

House was waiting for Wilson to come home. He was dressed It had been a good day, and notwithstanding his father’s call. He was expecting Wilson to take him to dinner tonight. 

Wilson entered their apartment at five-thirty. “Hey, I want to go to dinner,” House told him after they kissed passionately. 

“What?” Wilson was surprised. “Where is my partner, what did you do to him?” 

House reacted in mock horror. “What? I can’t eat out?”

Wilson reacted by kissing him on the lips again. 

“So are we going or not?” 

“Yes, we are, let me just changed, okay,” Wilson said and went to the bedroom to change. 

A couple of minutes later, Wilson wore a nice henley and jeans, leather jacket, to match House’s jacket. House smiled. A House compliment. “House?” 

“Let’s go.” Said House, and the luck the door behind them. 

Wilson drove to a Taco Bell because every restaurant that needed a reservation were all full. he helped House off the car. “Okay, we’re here.” 

They walked to the Taco Bell, Wilson helped House walked the three steps leading to the entrance. They found a seat outside. House sat while Wilson ordered. 

Wilson ordered food, Burrito and Taco combo for House, and Burrito bowl for him, and nachos to be shared by both of them.

The food was so-so, what do you expect from a fast-food place. But that wasn’t the point, the point was, they were together, and there would be many years for both of them. They talked about every and nothing. 

“Wilson?” House asked when the conversation stopped. 

“House, I have you now,” Wilson said moving to House’s side. 

House rolled his eyes. “I love you, Wilson.” Wilson knew he meant it. 

Wilson squeezed his hand. “I love you too, House.”

After the meal the went back to their apartment. As soon as they were in their bedroom, Wilson undressed House, and House undressed Wilson. After they made love, they fall asleep. 

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

GH/JW

The next morning, Wilson woke up first. last night was the first time they made love, and it was wonderful. House was fun and good in bed. Today, He and House would go to watch an NBA game at Chase's apartment. Chase invited them. The New Jersey Nets would be playing the Los Angeles Lakers at two.

House woke up with Wilson massaging his leg. He smiled, and fall back asleep. Wilson seeing House sleeping, He fell back asleep, too.

They woke simultaneously at twelve. "Wilson, Hey, you awake?" House asked kissing his cheeks passionately.

"Good Morning, What time, House?" Wilson asked, smiling.

"Noon," House said, getting up and going to pee.

Wilson nodded and went to make brunch. "House, we have no pancake mix available. You want to go out for brunch instead?"

"Huh, I didn't hear you, Wilson," House shouted from the bathroom.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "God, House, We have no food in the apartment. You want to go to lunch instead?"

"Yes, Starbucks, coffee and pancakes."

Wilson sighed, if he was cooking pancake here, then he might as well go to Starbucks for pancakes and coffee. "Okay." He said getting dress.

After dressing the two men walked to the Starbucks at the back of the building. House was fine walking the 500 feet, from the apartment to the coffee shop, but after they were inside he said. "Wilson, after we eat to get the car, please, my leg hurts."

Wilson looked up at him. "House?" He asked worriedly.

The barista who knew them, because they practically come every other day there asked. "Is the G-man okay?"

Wilson noted the nickname. "Yes, just walked 500 ft."

The boy no less than 21 asked Wilson Soto Voce. "Is it like that a lot?"

Wilson hesitated, he looked at the kid appraised his intentions and said, "Yes."

"Are you guys together, now?" The kid asked looking between House on the chair and Wilson on his counter.

"Yes, we are." Wilson smiled.

The kid nodded. "It's good, Dr. House looked unhappy when he first move in here. And now he looked happier. " The kid smiled at House who was deep in thought and said. "How can I help you, Dr. Wilson, by the way?"

Wilson who was also in deep thought gave a polite smile. "I want an Espresso for him and a cappuccino for me, and two orders pancakes."

They ate in relative silence. They had a discussion about having children. "House, Did you ever want kids?" Wilson asked over a mouthful of food.

"Why, Jimmy, you want me to carry your kid for you, we may have a problem there because I am a man, you moron." House looked up at him, expression unreadable, then he admitted. "If either of us had a kid from a past relationship, I am unopposed to the idea of raising them with you but I am not doing a Cuddy."

Wilson knew that House wanted to undo his childhood and teenage years. He choked on House's last word though. "What?"

"She wanted a baby, Wilson. A baby that looked like her and had her DNA." House explained. "But why? Why not adopt a kid? A lot of kids in the system needed homes. I don't understand when gay couples wanted to make a baby that looked like them, and there were a ton of kids to adopt."

Wow, Wilson thought House was passionate about adoption, and yet given his childhood and his adolescence he shouldn't be surprised. "Do you want to adopt?"

House didn't look at him, he just nodded his head. Wilson always wanted children either biological or not. With Sam, they were too young, and with Bonnie and Julie, they both didn't want one. "So when will be the plan?"

House looked at him, "I am not getting any younger, Wilson. Maybe in a year. If we didn't manage to kill each other by then."

Wilson smiled at him. "We won't, and House, I love you."

"I love you, too, Snuckums."

An hour later, House and Wilson were at a 7-eleven, picking up beer for the Lakers-Nets game at Chase's. House usually wasn't invited to go drinking with friends, because he had only two or three at a time. Stacy, Cuddy and Wilson, and now Chase. Wilson would invite him sometimes at his home but he would end up not going. Because he didn't want to see Wilson and his wife to painful.

After the trip to the convince store, they headed off to Chase's apartment. Chase's apartment wasn't far from House and Wilson's. They knock on the door Chase. Chase answered. "House, Wilson, come in." They let themselves in.

They seated themselves in the front of the TV. During halftime, Wilson got up, got a beer. Chase followed him out. "Wilson?" Chase said, looking at Wilson.

Wilson looked up from getting a beer. "Chase?"

"Are you guys together already?"

Wilson blushed and said. "Yes, we are, you were right, Chase, We talked about having kids, too."

"What?" Chase, who didn't know about the whole story of House's childhood, asked.

"I said, he wants to adopt a kid," Wilson said. Chase whistled.

"Having a pao-wow in there?" House asked from the living room.

Wilson and Chase both chuckled. "Uh… Wilson… congrats…"

"The second half is coming up." Said House. The two younger men walked to the living room.

The three men had a bet. The bet was who lose the third would buy beer on the next game. House's bet was 83-73, lakers, Chase was 90-80 Nets and Wilson's was 88-85 Lakers. The farther to the true score lose. Wilson lose. The true score was 84-75. House was the closes. In the end, the lakers won 104-89. Kobe scored 53 points.

After a couple of drinks more drinks. They left Chase's apartment.

GH/JW

Monday

House woke Wilson up at eight in the morning. They eat breakfast and left home at eight forty-five. "Wilson? I am scared." House admitted looking at Wilson while they were inside the car the hospital nearing.

Wilson instead of speaking kissed the back of his hand. "I'll be next door, okay."

House smirked. "What if they hated me even more." He said. One of his worse fears is people's homophobic reactions. But he loved Wilson, and if they were bashed, he' would convince Wilson to move back to Boston.

Wilson parked the car. "House, you don't care about other people's reaction, what changes?"

"The shrink my father took me to said, that if I am gay…" It's still hard to say the words.

"They would what, House?"

"People would kill me, and no person could help me. And I know that the world is more accepting of homosexuality. I don't know what I am saying, forget about it."

Wilson wanted to hug him, but they were in the car. "House, listen to me, if we were bushed, I would take you and our kid to Canada, okay, so just chill." House smiled, a tiny smile but a smile on the less.

They entered the hospital, holding hands. Every person that saw them smiled, their colleagues accepted them. They were out. Cuddy saw them enter. She hugged House, He returned the hug. "House, you got a case!"

Wilson nodded at her, he and House entered the elevator.

The End

Note to readers, I love pranks verse, so I am doing the sequel, Starry, Starry Night. Where in House's mom and dad came to visit. What would House and Wilson do? Thank you for reading.


End file.
